


Aftermath

by dorkylokifan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Thor, Drama between angry Avengers and new Mama Loki, Guilty Thor, Loki Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Pseudo-Incest, Rape warning for very first chapter, Starts out dark but story gets lighter as it goes, Vulnerable Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Avengers AU where Loki avoids capture and remains on Midgard to wreak havoc on New York City and be a pain in the ass until Thor gets angry and does the unthinkable to Loki. Loki faces pregnancy and childbirth in a world that wants him dead, and turns to Thor in his moment of need. First chapter is not for everyone, cue later chapters for more cheerful smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't want to read the scary part-skip to notes at the end for a run down of this chapter.

              “I’m not you’re brother!” Loki snarls. Thor has found his luxury apartment that he has been living in the past several months. Took him long enough to find it. Unfortunately, now he will have to move. That is, if he can evade capture. Loki has been wreaking havoc on the City of New York since the Chitauri incident. He managed to escape after being pummeled into the ground by the great green beast. He should have left Midgard. He has every reason to really. The longer he stays here the more likely it is he will eventually be captured. He should flee to one of the other realms like Vanaheim or Alfheim. Trouble is, Loki wouldn’t know what to do with himself once he got there. He can’t go home either. In truth, Loki has no purpose and is lost; though he will never bring himself to admit as such. With no other plans and nothing to look forward to, Loki spends his days making the Avengers miserable.

                Loki’s most recent shenanigans involved collecting up several hundred tarantulas and then bewitching them to grow to an unbelievable size. Many dogs and cats died during the attack. The Avengers spent the majority of their day on exterminator duty. They were so busy squashing spiders that they didn’t have time to actually look for the villain responsible for it all. It was even kind of funny until some of the spiders managed to grow large enough to consider humans an acceptable meal. The Avengers didn’t find it funny after that. By the time the last spider was killed the team was too exhausted and worn out to go looking for Loki. All that is, except for Thor. One of the spiders had managed to bite Thor and inject its toxin into him. It didn’t really affect him much, but it hurt like hell, and it pissed him off.

                “No, you’re not.” Thor growls. Loki’s eyes widen in shock. It has finally happened. Loki has finally pushed Thor hard enough to disown him as his brother. He knew it! He knew the oaf’s loyalty to him was fickle. Thor charges Loki and they proceed to tear the living room apart. They manage to block each other’s blows until Thor lands a punch squarely in Loki’s face. Backed up against a wall, Thor punches him again. Loki doesn’t even show so much as a hint of a bruise, though it clearly hurt and disoriented him. Thor has him caged with his body. Loki can’t escape. Thor is going to drag him back to SHEILD and toss him into a jail cell before being taken back to Asgard.

                Thor is staring at Loki with a feral look in his eyes. Thor makes a growling sound at him. Loki’s eyes go wide with fear and vulnerability as he braces for another punch. Then he feels Thor’s lips upon his own. What? Thor kisses him violently, brutally. All thought flies from Loki’s head. Thor’s strong hand grips Loki’s chin in a bid to pry his lips apart. Loki concedes and Thor invades his mouth with his tongue. What is happening? Thor continues assaulting Loki’s mouth with his own as he begins to rip off Loki’s clothes. Loki makes a noise of protest but can say nothing, since Thor will not allow him to come up for air. Loki’s leather and armor rips from his body like a thin cotton sheet. Only when Loki is completely naked does Thor takes his lips from Loki to gaze upon his brother’s body.

                Loki is horrified when he looks down and sees his own erection. Thor ignores the terror in Loki’s eyes and instead takes Loki’s cock as a sign of his consent. Thor moves one hand to his own buckle to free his own cock. The look in his eyes is resolute. When it bobs free from its leather prison Loki’s eyes go wide with shock.

                “No! Nononono-Thor! You can’t do th…” Loki’s protest is cut off by Thor’s mouth again as Thor lifts Loki’s body up against the wall and pulls Loki’s legs apart to wrap around his waist. Loki squirms as he feels Thor’s cock poised at his entrance. Thor is about to rape him. Thor thrusts into Loki all the way and both men scream out loud. Loki in agony, Thor in ecstasy. Thor pounds into Loki mercilessly and Loki wails and moans in pain. Loki has tears in his eyes as Thor’s meaty dick stretches a searing path inside him. The sound of hard fucking fills the apartment and for several minutes all other sound evaporates. Thor’s pace quickens and Loki knows that Thor is near completion. With a mighty roar, Thor’s whole body stiffens as his release shoots creamy ropes deep inside of Loki. Thor’s weight collapses against Loki, who is still being held up by the wall. Loki’s arms and legs are still wrapped around Thor for support. Both men are panting heavily.

                Thor pulls his head off of Loki’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. Thor looks and sees the pain he inflicted. Loki sees the guilt seeping in. With the anger and bloodlust of battle rutted away, Thor sees the aftermath of his actions.

                “Hang on to me.” Thor says quietly. Loki doesn’t know why but he complies. With arms and legs still wrapped around Thor, Thor carries him to the bedroom to continue a new round of activity. Thor lays Loki on his back, keeping contact with his body. Thor kisses Loki again. This time gently.

                “I’m sorry Loki.” Thor mutters into his ear. Thor trails kisses down Loki’s neck and to his chest. Thor then lavishes affection onto Loki’s nipples. Loki keens. Thor then trails kisses further down Loki’s stomach until he reaches Loki’s cock. Loki’s breath stills in his chest. Thor takes him into his mouth.

                “Ahhhh….ohh..haaaa….” Loki moans as Thor suckles him in an apologetic manner. His movements are loving, a stark contrast to the violent fucking just minutes ago. Thor’s head is bobbing up and down between his legs and Loki realizes that he could grab the paper weight off the night stand and bash Thor’s head in, but for some reason he doesn’t understand he chooses not to do so. Loki reaches his climax and stares in amazement as Thor drinks him down, relishing the taste. Thor makes eye contact with Loki and slinks back up his body. Loki’s expression is unreadable as Thor searches his face for emotion. Thor’s own face is one of guilt and deep, deep longing. Thor tests the waters by slipping his fingers inside Loki, never taking his eyes off Loki’s face.

                Loki winces at the intrusion at first, still tender from the first rutting. He doesn’t try to escape though. He just lays there looking at Thor with his eyebrows furrowed. He is unsure as to how he feels about all of this.

                “Please…” Thor whispers. Thor is asking him for permission. It is then that Loki realizes that he doesn’t care that Thor took him in a fit of anger and bloodlust. He wants this. He’s wanted it his whole life!

                Loki nods. “Oil.” Loki says and gestures to the other night stand. Thor finishes stripping off his pants and armor. Then he gets the oil and pours a generous amount onto his fingers and cock. Loki bends his legs back, exposing his abused hole. Thor squirts a stream of oil onto it and plunges his fingers in to coat Loki’s insides. Loki muffles his cries of pain. He doesn’t want Thor to stop now, after he has regained his conscience. When Loki is fully prepared Thor withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his cock. He pushes in slowly this time, giving Loki time to adjust. Loki is still sore but he doesn’t care. Thor gently rides Loki this time. His face is hovering above and panting softly.

                “I love you….I love you….I love you…” Thor mutters over and over again.

                ‘Oh no!’ Loki thinks. This is worse than rape. ‘How long has Thor felt this way? How do I feel about him?’ Rape wouldn’t have really changed the dynamic much between them, as far as Loki was concerned, but this? They can’t possibly be together now, not after everything Loki has done! How can Thor dangle such happiness in front of Loki only for it to be ultimately snatched away by the world around them? Tears come to Loki’s eyes but for completely different reasons.  Thor sees them and kisses Loki passionately. His rocking motions pick up tempo. Loki feels his release and his emotions building. He feels like his body and mind are going to explode in unison.

                “Thor….” Loki cries desperately. Thor touches down chest to chest and continues rutting as he holds Loki. Loki wraps his arms around Thor’s back. They come in unison in a fit of passion.

                A couple of minutes pass and Thor gets up. He reaches down to put his clothes back on. Neither speaks as he does so. Loki wonders during this quiet moment if Thor is actually going to take him into custody. It is what he is supposed to do and yet, it would seem….somehow….rude. Once Thor is fully dressed he turns again and looks at Loki. Loki is still naked and Thor seems to see all of him for the first time. His beauty is stunning.

                “You can never call me brother again.” Loki states as he looks Thor in the eye. Thor looks at him longingly one last time and nods before taking up his hammer and leaving the way he came.  Loki looks around. He should be on his way to prison, to Asgard. In his shame, Thor let him go. Loki doesn’t know what it means right now. He just knows he has to move. Tonight. Onward to his back-up residence on the other side of town.

__________

 

                In the days after the incident, Loki falls into a deep depression, and not for the reasons he expected. It bothers Loki that what happened does NOT bother Loki. Thor violated him. He should be pissed. He should be sad. He should be….not anxious to see him again. He should not be dreaming of fucking Thor again, or living the rest of his life with him, or any other myriad of fantasies in which Loki gets a happily ever after.

                Days turn into weeks. Loki is tired of all the games he’s played. His antics were fun for a while but all they did was mask the fact that Loki has no purpose. His bid to take over Midgard failed and without the army of the Chitauri behind him, Loki has no other hand to play. He still has the scepter but it can only help him win battles, not a war. It hit him hard in the face one day when he turned on the television to watch the news. Thor and his friends were busy battling some other foe, and were victorious of course. The news anchor lamented in passing that Loki has been quiet for weeks and wondered if his reign of terror was over or if he was building up for some new grand nightmare. The only person having nightmares right now is Loki. It has been 3 months since the incident.

                Loki takes to eating ice cream, watching T.V. and getting fat. Especially around the middle. He’s so damn tired all the time and cries for no reason. Then it happens. Loki feels a stirring within his own body. Movement inside that is not of him.

                “No.” He says out loud to no one but himself. For the first time in months, Loki thinks about his true heritage. He is Jotunn. They are a species of the single gender. Male in appearance and female inside. They both sire and bear children. Loki looks in the mirror at the swelling of his stomach. There is no denying it. He is with child.

                “What the Hel am I going to do now?”


	2. Being Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Loki and Thor feels, and funny Avenger moments. Enjoy!

                Thor kicks back and drinks down another Midgardian beer. He misses home. He misses his mother. He misses Loki.

                Loki.

                Thor has been staying with the other Avengers in Stark Tower since the invasion. Today is the one year anniversary and the city mourns again. There is still untold damage everywhere throughout the city. The others might have chalked up Thor’s sour mood to the anniversary….if he hadn’t already been in this same mood for the last three months. He hasn’t been himself since the spider incident and no one knows why. Tony surmises that Thor finally got sick of Loki’s shit and has given up him as a brother. After all, Tony hasn’t heard Thor refer to Loki as his brother since then. He noticed.

                Tony feels sorry for the poor thunder god. He downs his sour whiskey and turns on some lite party music. Nobody feels like celebrating anything. Loki is still walking around free and unpunished for his crimes. People are still suffering from the devastation to the city. Lives were lost.

                Natasha and Clint are on the sofa playing a new video game. The Avenger’s video game. Natasha and Clint are playing as themselves, and fighting the game’s main villain, Loki. Of course the video game Loki doesn’t look very much like the real Loki. Most of the footage on him is grainy or was taken while he was moving at high speeds. Clint is currently bashing Loki’s head in. Tony notices that Thor is watching the screen with a depressed look on his face. He leans over the back of the couch to whisper to Natasha.

                “Hey you guys might want to switch to something else. Point Break looks like he is going to cry.”

                Natasha hits save and looks over her shoulder at Thor. Something is definitely wrong.  Natasha gets up and moves to sit at the table next to Thor.

                “I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have been playing that stupid game in front of you. It was rude.  We all know how much you love your brother, in spite of everything.” Natasha says apologetically.

                “He’s not my brother.” Thor whispers. Natasha’s eyes go wide. She is about to press him further on this new development when Jarvis chimes in.

                “Sir, Prince Loki is sitting on your balcony.”

                “What!” Everyone shouts in unison. They are all on their feet with weapons in hand in a matter of seconds. No doubt Loki is here to celebrate the anniversary of the destruction of the city, that sick son of a bitch. They all pile out the sliding glass door with their weapons poised for action. Loki is sitting on one of the padded benches looking out over the city. Immediately Natasha notices that something is off about Loki. He looks…..worn out. He looks his usual self, well put together, menacing, and yet he looks just so damn tired. It’s the eyes. He actually looks defeated.

                “What do you want?!” Steve yells.

                “I need to speak with Thor. Alone.” Loki looks at Thor and his eyes express volumes that words cannot. Thor swallows audibly.

                “Bullshit. Anything you have to say to Thor you can say to us, preferably while in a prison cell.” Tony quips.

                “Very well…Thor…if you are comfortable about me speaking about this in front of your friends then I shall do so.” Loki threatens.

                “Speak to him about what?” Steve asks. Steve looks at Thor in confusion. Loki’s words imply that Thor should already know why Loki is here and what the conversation is going to be about. But no one in the group has seen or heard from Loki in months.

                “No! My friends….Loki and I….need to talk. Privately please.” Thor says.

                “Like hell! Thor there is no way we are leaving you alone with him.” Clint states. Loki rolls his eyes. _That’s rich! They are afraid of_ Thor _being alone with_ me _._ Thor looks at his comrades and sees that they are not about to grant their request. Quick as a flash, Thor snatches up Loki and flies off the roof with Mjolnir to find a place to talk.

                “Where the fuck is he going?! Where the fuck is he taking him?!” Tony yells in anger. “Jarvis!”

                “Yes sir?”

                “Scan the city’s surveillances, bank cameras, building cameras, traffic cameras, everything! I want footage from the nearest camera of wherever those two touch down.” Tony orders.

                “Yes sir, compiling.” Jarvis runs his systems search of the entire city. After a couple of minutes he chimes back in. “Found them sir, they are on top of a building with security cameras. Unfortunately audio is not available.” The AI informs them.

                “That’s okay, display what you’ve got.” Tony says. The rest of the Avengers gather around the television to watch Thor and Loki’s secret discussion.

                Thor touches down on top of a nearby building rooftop. The lets go of Loki who takes a few steps away from Thor, distancing them. His back is turned to Thor and a moment of silence passes before either of them speaks.

                “Do you know what you’ve done to me?” Loki asks in a dark menacing whisper.

                “Loki, I am so sorry I violated you. I lost control in a fit of rage, and I knew immediately after that what I did was wrong. I tried to make up for it. I …”

                “I DON’T CARE about the RAPE! A revenge fuck I can understand. An angry adrenaline battle lust filled hate fuck I can understand. I can even understand the apologetic cock sucking after. Because you’re just so damn noble. But WHY? WHY after that did you MAKE LOVE to me? Brotherly affection doesn’t explain THAT away! You’ve had to have harbored those feels for me for quite a long time to do that to me! For how long Thor? Years? The whole of our lives?”

                “Loki I…”

                “How could you? How could you pour so much love and affection into me after everything I’ve done to you? How can you show me such devotion and tenderness and give me a glimpse….a hope…for something you and I can never have! I’m ruined Thor! All I want now is to feel that feeling again, with you, and I CAN’T. You and I can never be together in that way, because of all the things I have done. You are CRUEL!” Loki turns his back on Thor and wraps his arms around his waist to hold himself. He is trying to hide the tears unsuccessfully.

                Thor stands there for a moment staring at Loki’s back. He has loved Loki as more than a brother for far longer than any can know. He buried his feelings deep, long ago, because they were wrong, and because Thor knew that they would only serve to torment him. Only recently did the possibility open for Thor and Loki to be together in that way. He tried to tell Loki the truth, the whole truth, back when he first landed on earth and snatched Loki from the airplane. He was about to confess his true feelings to Loki, when Tony hit him with that blast and interrupted him. And then Captain America showed up. And then Loki and Thor never got a private moment alone after that. There was just never an opportunity.

                Thor walks up to Loki, still facing away from him, and places his hands on Loki’s shoulders.

                “It is not too late Loki. Even now there could be a way for the two of us. We could be together. The Allfather would forgive you if you would just repent an.....” SLAP! Loki spins around and slaps Thor hard in the face.

                “REPENT? Are you mad? I’ve killed people Thor! I tried to kill off my own entire race! I’ve killed children…..” Loki falls to his knees in a fit of tears. For the first time, he feels genuine guilt for all he has done. Damn pregnancy hormones. Loki’s head is in his hands as he sobs uncontrollably. Thor stands there dumbly, not sure what to do.

                “Loki…?”

                “Just leave me alone Thor.” Loki says before disappearing in a wisp of green smoke.

____________________

               

                Everyone watches as the conversation plays out. No one knows what they are talking about but the vibe everyone is getting from it is weirding them out. Loki’s body language, movements, and demeanor are reminiscent of a jilted lover. The way he hugs himself…is Loki crying?

                “Holy shit!” Tony bellows.

                “Loki just slapped him.” Steve blurts.

                “…and he just stood there and took it.” Bruce says.

                “Why does THOR look guilty?” Clint asks.

                “..annnnnd GREAT! Loki’s gone. Thor let him get away. Again.” Tony complains. What the fuck is wrong with Thor?

                “Everybody clam up. He’s back.” Steve says.

                “Jarvis end transmission.” Says Tony.

                “Yes sir.”

                Thor lands on the balcony and walks into the living room. Everyone stands there awkwardly. Their desire for knowledge bounces between nosy curiosity and a need for intelligence. Thor’s eyes are red and puffy and there are tear tracks on his face.

                “You know buddy… if you want…”

                “I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.” Thor booms. He snatches the six-pack off the kitchen counter and storms down the hall to his room and slams the door.

                “Guys, I didn’t want to be the one to say this, but that looked like a couple of lovers breaking up, not a fight between brothers. Did anyone else get that vibe?” Clint asks.

                “Yeah. Totally.” Bruce agrees. Steve scowls. Incest? Homosexuality? Fraternizing with the enemy?

                “Thor is a liability.” Steve states.

                “Isn’t that a little harsh?” Says Bruce.

                “No. Not really. Not after what we just saw. These guys are thousands of years old. Thor and Loki might be brothers but they don’t act like it. Thor has never really explained Loki’s reasons for attacking Earth beyond some childish bid for power, jealousy, and revenge. What if there is more to it than that?”

                “What are you saying Nat? Do you think they are fucking?” Tony asks her.

                “I think they are fucking.” Natasha states. Clint nods and Bruce nod in agreement. Steve looks traumatized.

                “Or were.” Tony adds. “So who wants to ask Blonde about it in the morning?”

                Nobody volunteers.

                “There’s just one thing that is bothering me.” Clint says.

                “What’s that?” Nat asks.

                “Thor took that slap like he deserved it. Like he wronged Loki somehow. Sooooo….. How did he wrong him?”

______________________

 

                Loki throws the lamp at the wall and watches it smash into a million pieces. Then he throws a vase, and then dishes. He had hoped for Thor to be cruel. He had hoped that Thor would hate him, even be disgusted by him. But Thor offered the very thing Loki feared he would; he offered Loki everything he wanted. Repent? It was a laughable suggestion. Thor is living in a fantasy world if he thinks all will be forgiven if Loki simply says he sorry. Which he is not. Admitting he is sorry would mean that he was wrong and that he feels guilty. It would mean that he is every inch the monster he fears that others think him to be. He is NOT a monster! He is a noble prince worthy of his own Kingdom! Worthy of his own world to rule! Monsters are blue skinned red eyed freaks that mothers frighten their children with. They are the creatures that hide under beds to eat and kill children. Monsters kill children.

                Loki collapses in a fit of despair. Loki has killed children. Indirectly. They were simply collateral damage from the invasion. And the Jotun people also. Loki knows that their children were killed as well when he turned the Bifrost on their world. He wanted to kill all of them, down to the last infant. Directly.

                Loki falls deeper into depression and for another 3 months, he eats ice cream, watches T.V., and gets fat. Well, around the middle at least. For 3 months he wallows and whines. He fights with himself, yells at the mirror, and has nightmares. Slowly Loki comes to terms with the incredible wrong that he has done. With each passing day his belly grows.

                Loki can feel the life inside him vibrantly now and his thoughts slowly turn from himself to that of his child. Thor’s child. Thor still doesn’t know. Loki never mentioned it during their last fight. Loki looks out upon the city and wonders what kind of future his child will have. It won’t be raised in Asgard, though it is the heir to the throne. At least, not so long as Loki is raising it. Evading capture is more important than ever. Loki knows that he loves this child. He loves it with his whole heart. His heart would shatter into a million pieces if he were ever separated from it. He needs to find a way to reduce that risk. He can only hide for so long, and in all likelihood it is here on Midgard, in this very city where he will raise his child. If ever the day should come when he is brought before the Allfather for judgment, Loki will need whatever good will he can gather to stave off an execution that would deprive his child of his mother. Thor was right. Loki must repent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any particular plot requests? Let me know!


	3. Recompense

                Beth Thompson got out of bed to make breakfast for her two children. Today is their father’s birthday. He would have been 36. She walks into her tiny kitchen in her tiny New York apartment and pulls out the frying pan to make some bacon and eggs. It is Sunday morning and the sky is a bright beautiful blue. Beth looks over at the desk where her husband used to sit. It is piled high with unpaid bills. The economy had been hard on their little family the last few years. Having two young children made it even tougher. Life insurance was one of those little things that they kept putting off.

                She had gotten some aid money from various charities in the city for victims of the invasion. It helped sustain her this past year. But the money has run out and her little job does not pay enough to make the rent. They’ll be evicted soon. She is suddenly disturbed by a knock at the door.

                “Who is it?” She queries as she looks through a peep hole.

                “Delivery for a Mrs. Thompson.” Says the man at the door. He looks the part. She undoes the door chain and opens it wide. The tall skinny man with green eyes and short black hair greets her in his brown uniform with a small package.

                “Sign this please.” He says. She signs his paper and takes possession of the box. It is a small 1ft x 6in box and it is very heavy.

                “What do you have in here a gold brick?” She says. “I wasn’t expecting any package. Do you know what it is?”

                “No my lady, I have no idea.” The man says softly and smiles.

                “Thank You.” She says before quietly shutting the door. She puts the heavy package down on the counter and starts opening it. She really has no idea what it could be. Maybe some sort of gift to the family in honor of her late husband. It is his birthday today after all. It must be from a friend.

                She opens the flaps and parts the paper and is stunned by what she sees. It does, in fact, appear to be an actual gold brick. There is a symbol engraved on top of the bar. Beside the bar is a small note.

                “Yes it is real. I recommend taking it to Sotheby’s. They are reputable and will buy it from you at a fair price. Payment rendered as recompense for your suffering. Sincerely, the Prince of Asgard.”

                Beth stares at the note and then looks back at the bar. She now remembers where she has seen that symbol before. It is the same symbol engraved on the side of Thor’s hammer. She’s seen it on the news. Thor just rescued her family from financial destruction!            

                Thor is out at that schwarma place he likes so much. Everybody in the neighborhood knows he goes there for lunch on occasion. He is used to having a few people stop and ask for pictures and autographs. He doesn’t understand the custom, but he doesn’t mind. What he does mind is the swarm of reporters encircling him as he eats.

                “What is the meaning of this?” Thor asks with his mouth full. He’s so embarrassed. His mother would be ashamed of him.

                “Prince Thor, what prompted you to be so generous after all this time after the invasion?” One of the reporters jams a microphone into his face.

                “I’m not sure what you are referring to.” Thor says confused.

                “How do you choose the people? Is there a priority system you use or is it random?”

                “What?”

                “Does the gold really come from Asgard?”

                “What gold? What are you talking about?”

_________________________

 

                Jack Anderson sits beside his daughter’s hospital bed and watches her sleep. He misses his wife more than ever in times like this. It was bad enough that she died a horrifying death, but that she did so shielding their daughter from the alien blast. Little Anna has been in a coma since. She isn’t just in a coma; she has terrible burn scars on her face and scalp. She used to be a beautiful girl.  Doctors have done all they can and she is not getting better. He looks at her and a part of him can’t help but hope…that she does not wake up. Jack reads to his daughter until his eyes get heavy and he doses off.

                “Daddy?”

                “Mr. Anderson! Your daughter! Wake up!” Jack’s eye pop open and he looks around. The nurse is in his face with a look of shock about her. Then he peers over at his child. Anna is awake, but more than that, she is healed. Her scars are gone. She looks like she just woke up from a light nap and not a year-long slumber.

                “Baby? Baby girl is that you?” Jack scoops up his daughter and squeezes her tight. He is sobbing openly as he runs his fingers through her hair.

                “Daddy? Why are you sad?”

                “I’m not sad sweetheart, Daddy is very happy.” He continues sobbing as medical personnel swarm the room to examine the girl. The doctors are amazed. It’s a miracle.

                “Mr. Anderson, there’s a package here for you.” A nurse points out. It is sitting on the food tray table by the bed. She reaches over to pick up and hand it to him, but struggles when she feels how heavy it is. She needs both hands to lift it.  Mr. Anderson gingerly places it in his lap. He pulls out his keys to use the edge to rip through the tap and pull the box open.

                “Daddy? Where’s mommy?”

_________________________

               

                Tony and the team gather around the table that has the gold bar and the note. They are running tests on the items to see if they can find any kind of booby trap or evil spell. Admittedly scientific instruments are not the best tools for detecting magic, but really-what else can they do?

                “That is Loki’s handwriting. I recognize it.” Thor states.

                “What about the gold bar? Where did he get it? It has that symbol on it like your hammer, but I doubt he got this from Asgard.” Steve says. Thor looks pensively at his friends. In order to answer Steve’s question he is going to have to give away a state secret of Asgard’s finances. A secret so closely guarded that only the royal family and a handful of skilled sorcerers know it. In Asgard gold is not mined, it is manufactured, by magic. Like the secret of Chinese Silk making, the source of Asgard’s wealth is well hidden. The reason the entire city of Asgard is coated in gold is because long ago one of Asgard’s sorcerer’s discovered a spell to create it with just a few simple ingredients. Only a handful of mage’s are taught how to make it, to keep the knowledge from escaping Asgard. Loki was given the privilege of learning this spell because he was a prince.  

                The reason there are no taxes in Asgard and that Asgard is able to trade for the finest items from other realms is because the Royal Family produces its own wealth practically out of thin air. Thor is filled with trepidation. He looks down at the items which Tony purchased from one of his own employees. She’d lost a husband during the invasion. Thor wonders how many of these are out there, and what Loki’s purpose is.

                “What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. Anthony if you would be so kind as to turn off the talking walls, I will elaborate.” Thor says.

                “Jarvis stop all recordings and turn off video.” Tony orders

                “Yes sir.”

                “Loki made this gold himself, with his magic.” Thor explains.

                “Wait! What? Are you telling me he conjured this out of thin air?” Tony exclaims. Just because Tony is a Billionaire doesn’t mean he never learned the value of a dollar.

                “Essentially yes. The spell is a well-guarded secret in Asgard. Even I do not know the entirety of the process. I would have learned if I had shown an interest in magic as Loki did as a child. As Prince of Asgard it was well within my rights to learn the spell. But I never showed any interest. Loki learned it.”

                “I can understand why it is a secret. It is the inherit rareness of gold that makes it valuable. If there is too much floating around it becomes less valuable. I imagine Asgard would want tight controls over how much are made and who makes it.” Tony says.

                “So we know that Loki did this? But why?” Clint asks. He doesn’t believe for a second that Loki did this out of charity or benevolence.

                “When last I spoke to Loki, I encouraged him to repent for his crimes. I did not think he listened to me. He hasn’t attacked the city in months. I dare to hope that I might have gotten through to him.” Thor says. The others look at him with a mixture of doubt and anger. Is Thor really that gullible? Loki tried to kill him twice and has maimed him several times. Thor’s blind spot for Loki is glaringly wide.

                “Do you think he did something to the gold, like enchant it to hurt the people he gave it to?” Natasha asks.

                “If he did that would be really fucking evil. The people that are getting these bars are victims and survivors of the invasion. Is he really that much of a sick twisted son of a bitch?” Bruce asks. There is a long awkward pause as everyone looks at each other. Clearly some in the group believe that, yes, Loki really is that fucking evil.

                “Even Loki has his limits.” Thor says, though it assures no one.

                “What about the bars? Do you think they are enchanted?”

                “I don’t know. I have no way of telling just by looking at them.” Thor states sounding at little exasperated. This whole conversation is starting to make him angry. Things are getting tense and Bruce can tell it is time for the group to decompress.

                “We should lock these up and commence with tests tomorrow. It is getting late.” Bruce says. Everyone nods, mostly because no one really believes that any kind of testing they do will yield any conclusive results. They leave the lab and head upstairs to the penthouse for some much needed relaxation.

                Everyone has been on pins and needles all day. Ever since news reports came out that “Thor” was compensating the invasion victims with Asgardian gold. Stark Tower staff members were inundated with phone calls after that. Even the mayor wants compensation for the damage to the city. Thor, Tony, and Pepper are still trying to figure out what to put in the press release. If they deny that it is Thor doing it, then people will figure out it is Loki giving the gold out. The public would go into a state of panic, assuming Loki was up to no good. If Thor lies and says he is responsible, it opens him up to public attack for holding out so long and his “selection method” being picked apart. It’s a PR nightmare, and perhaps that is Loki’ real plan behind all this.

                The thought that Loki might actually be apologizing for his actions only occurs to one person.


	4. Revelation

                Loki plops down on the couch feeling exhausted. He lets his illusion down so that he can relax. He has been parading around as a red headed mortal for hours. His face still looked very much like his own, but with a goatee, and not pregnant. Loki has spent the last three months manufacturing gold bars like a slave in a sweat shop. When he isn’t making gold, he’s making healing potion, and when he isn’t doing that he is gathering the names and locations of his victims.

                Loki’s belly is large now, but he still has a ways to go. Aesir gestation typically lasts 12 Midgardian months while Jotunn gestation usually lasts 14 months. Loki is ready to give birth now! He feels like a cow. His ankles are swollen and his firm chest is developing small bitch tits. Ugh! Loki’s hair is now down past his shoulder blades. If it weren’t for his Adam’s apple and broad shoulders he would pass for a woman. In fact, he is pretty certain that if he wore a scarf to hide his throat and made a concerted effort to look feminine he wouldn’t need magic at all. To Hel with that!

                Loki grabs a notepad and a pen along with the T.V. remote. Loki has taken to watching the evening news report every day. The local news can always be relied upon to provide Loki more names and details of his victims. They always reserve a feature spot every night for some sob story. They also provide him with useful updates on his brother and his friends. Thor had publicly taken credit for the gold he has been giving out. It annoys Loki, but he doesn’t linger on the point. He knows that Thor knows where the gold is really coming from, and that his friends do to. The healing miracles were never really explained by Thor publicly. It’s MAGIC, enough said. Everyone just assumes that Thor is somehow healing the masses.

                Loki lets it go because he cannot afford to be caught. Maintaining the secret of his current residence is paramount right now. Loki has taken to moving his location every three weeks. The last thing he wants is to be captured. Odin only knows what his fate would be. Would they even stay the execution until after the birth? Loki turns on the T.V. to drown out his thoughts. He readies his pen to take notes until he sees the footage on the screen, and his blood runs cold.

                “…the unknown man entered the NICU where the conjoined twins were kept. You can see here from the security camera that this man pulls a bottle of something out of thin air. Watch closely, after the man feeds both babies whatever was in the bottle, their bodies separate from one another. Skip weren’t the parents told that a surgical separation was dangerous and most likely impossible for the twins? Yes Sara. After the twins are magically separated the man then leaves behind one of those Asgardian gold bars. This is the first footage that anyone has captured of one of these miracles and gold deliveries. Yes, but as exciting as it is it also raises the question of who the man is, and why did Thor take credit for it? There has been no response from Thor or Stark Industries regarding this latest development.”

                The news story goes on as Loki curses himself for his mistake. Loki had blocked all the cameras in the pediatric burn unit he was in prior to going into the twin’s room. The stop in the twin’s room had not been planned. But he had read the sign in the hallway of the hospital and decided to take a peek and see what was in there. The sight of the two entwined bodies had pulled at his….well nothing. Loki does not feel sentiment. Picking up the infants and holding them after healing them had been a necessity. Really. That’s all. Their small fragile little bodies had cooed when he held them. They were so soft and warm and vulnerable. Not unlike how his own child will be when it is born.

                Loki looks at the T.V. again. He had worn his own face during that little visit. His hair was just different. Surely it will not be long before those insipid journalists figure it out. Oh well. Loki is too exhausted to care how the humans will react to his “gifts”. Either they will reject them or accept them. Thor can deal with them.

________________

 

                “Thor, we need to talk.” Natasha says to the Thunder god. It is morning and they are in the kitchen of Stark Tower alone.

                “Yes my lady. What troubles you?” Thor asks. Natasha quirks an eyebrow. As if he needs to ask?

                “I wish I could talk to him. I wish I knew where he is. I know all of you are skeptical of Loki’s intentions, but it has been months now and there have been no reports of any ill effects from Loki’s interventions. I really do believe he is repenting.” Thor implores her.

                “I want to believe it too Thor, but my instincts tell me that he is going to pull the rug out at any moment. This has been going on for too long. It has been 10 months since the last time you spoke with him, and 7 months since the healings and reparations began. I can’t help but feel something is about to come to a head soon. Now that people know that Loki is behind all of this they are frightened. People are afraid to take their kids to the hospital. Who knows if all those people he healed are going to turn into his personal mind slaves like Clint?”

                “I do not think he is planning such a thing. Or anything else. It wouldn’t make sense. Loki has given away enough gold to compensate the entire city three fold for the damages and has healed thrice that which was killed as well. A three-fold repayment is a standard we use in Asgard when punishing criminals. Loki is atoning.”

                “Then by your own calculations he should be done repaying his debt. So where is he? Why hasn’t he come out of hiding?”

                “I know not. My father is growing restless with my time spent here on Midgard, but he knows I cannot leave while Loki still roams free. He must be brought for judgment. I think Loki is biding his time until he can gather enough good will before facing our father for his crimes.”

                Loki is lying in bed when the first contraction hits. It hits quite literally like a punch to his gut. His stomach muscles contract as his belly button starts to ooze a viscous liquid. Loki had told himself that he would suffer through child birth alone. That he could handle the pain. He told himself that asking for help would not only be dangerous but stupid. It would be a guarantee that should he make his whereabouts known that his child would be taken from him and he would be tossed into a prison cell.

                But now, as the first wave of agony hits him a whole new fear envelopes Loki. What if he dies in childbirth? What if his child dies for want of medical attention? What if he dies and his newborn baby is left to die a slow death next to its mother’s rotting corpse? No one knows where he is and he never has visitors. His child would die alone. The different fears war within Loki until fear for his child wins out. Loki walks out to the balcony of his apartment and releases the charm blocking Heimdall’s view of him, and calls out to the all-seeing god for help.

                The team is gathered in the kitchen of the penthouse for breakfast. It has become a regular Sunday ritual for them. Steve insisted on it, said it was good for team building and camaraderie. Bruce is sipping down his chamomile tea when the bright light of the Bifrost fills Tony’s balcony. Everyone walks outside to see a very tall black man dressed like an Oscar statue. Tony’s laid eyes on the man for all of 2 seconds and has already picked out a nickname. Tony looks over at Thor.

                “So Point Break, who’s the statue?”

                “Heimdall, what brings you to Midgard?” Thor asks with concern. Is something wrong at home? Has his father finally tired of waiting for Thor’s return?

                “It is Loki my prince. He has made his whereabouts known to me… deliberately. He is in need of medical attention.” The golden god’s deep voice pours out like liquid gold.

                “Medical attention? You mean he is hurt?” Steve asks skeptically.

                “In a manner of speaking. I must take my Prince to his location immediately.”

                “We will go with you.” Steve says.

                “No. I will take his highness alone. This is a private matter.”

                “How is an injured Loki a private matter? And what if this is a trap? I can’t allow it.” Steve says.

                “Loki is no threat in his current condition.”

                “What… exactly is his condition?” Tony asks exasperated.

                “That is for Prince Thor to share with you, should he choose to do so.” Heimdall states resolutely. It’s like talking to a solid gold brick wall. Thor lifts up Mjolnir and the men put their arms around each other’s waists. It looks kind of awkward and intimate, but it is necessary for flying through the air. The two men take off and Heimdall directs Thor in which direction he should fly. They pass by many buildings until they touch down onto a small balcony. The French doors were left open. Thor walks into the apartment and hears sounds of moaning, crying, and panting coming from the bedroom.

                Thor slowly opens the door. On the bed, Loki is on all fours only wearing a pair of loose fitting sweat pants with his large pregnant belly exposed for all to see. There is fluid leaking from his belly button and it appears to have stretched to about an inch wide. He is also ice blue. Thor has never seen Loki in his natural state before. His eyes are like rubies and his lips are a dark navy blue with a dark blue flush to his cheeks. There is a pattern on his skin that starts at his forehead and goes all the way down his neck, chest and then stomach. He is lovely.

                “Loki!” Thor exclaims in shock. His eyes immediately fill with tears. Loki looks over at Thor with fear in his eyes.

                “Help me Thor! Please, please don’t let them take the baby from me! Please! Please don’t let them throw me in a prison cell without my baby! Please! Don’t take me back to Asgard! I don’t want my child growing up without knowing me....please….” Loki cries as another contraction hits and he screams in agony. He feels like his intestines are being ripped out.

                “Go back to Asgard and fetch my mother. I am taking Loki back to the tower. We have a medical bay there.” Thor commands.

                “Yes My Prince. Know that I must inform the King of this new development… but I shall take my time in doing so, for now. I will send word to your mother first. I know she will want to be here for this moment.”

                “Thank you Heimdall.” Thor nods the man off and turns his attentions to Loki. The contraction has subsided.  Thor scoops up Loki and does the best he can to try and hold Loki with only one arm. Loki clings to him and his body shudders in pain. Heimdall disappears off the balcony in a beam of light. Thor then takes off, though much more slowly, through the air to make his way to Stark Tower.

                The others are still standing on the large balcony of Tony’s penthouse when Thor and Loki come into view. At first everyone is unsure of what they are looking at. By the time Thor and Loki touch down, it is plain the state of Loki’s “injury”.

                “Holy shit!” Tony exclaims.

                “Bruce, I need to take Loki to the medical bay. My mother should be arriving from Asgard shortly to assist with the birth. Would one of you escort her there when she arrives?” Everyone nods while not taking their eyes off of Loki’s large belly.

                “Ahhhhhhh!” Loki cries out as more fluid leaks from his belly and the hole stretches just a little bit wider. Thor drops Mjolnir and picks up Loki bridal style and carries him inside. Bruce follows them. Everyone just stares at each other incredulously for a moment before the obvious question finally dawns on somebody. Of course, it is Tony.

                “Wait! So who’s the fucking daddy?” Tony blurts out. Natasha gasps as she clasps her hands over her mouth in realization. Everyone turns and looks at her.

                “That slap. Thor just stood there and took it.” She says.

                “No! No he wouldn’t. Loki’s his brother!” Steve exclaims.

                “Thor hasn’t referred to Loki as his brother in over a year Steve.” Tony says flatly.

                “What? Of course he has. Lots of times.” Steve says.

                “No Steve he hasn’t. Think back over the last year. Thor has only referred to Loki by name. Not once in the last 12 months has Thor ever referred to Loki as his brother. I know. I had Jarvis check all audio.” Tony explains. Steve shakes his head in shock.

                “We were all thinking it after that fight they had last year. They acted just a little too familiar at the time for us to ignore. Now we know that the fight was about. Loki was pregnant.”

                “But when did they have sex? When and where did they find the time?” Steve asks.

                “I guess we would have to count back 9 months.” Clint says.

                “More than that I think. How long do their pregnancies last?” Natasha asks. Everyone’s attention is diverted as once again a bright beam of rainbow light erupts on the balcony. A beautiful woman with long golden hair steps forward to address the group.

                “Where are my children?”


	5. Shotgun Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a baby!

                “You must be Thor’s mother. Allow me to escort you, your Majesty.” Steve says very formally as he extends his arm to her. Queen Frigga smiles approvingly and takes it, though her eyes do not hide the concern that still resides there.

                “Is that a sword tucked into the folds of her dress?” Clint asks Natasha.

                “Yep. And that pretty metal overlay on the top of her dress is armor.” Natasha mutters back.

                “Don’t fuck with mama. Got it.” Tony says. They all follow quietly behind the Queen to the medical bay and file into the room after her. When Frigga enters the room she finds Loki back on all fours again in a hospital bed. He is alternating between breathing and crying his way through another contraction.

                “Oh Loki!” She cries. The last she had seen her son was before the Bifrost was destroyed. That was three years ago. Now here he is, very much alive, and giving birth to her first grandchild…..out of wedlock. “Loki? Who is the father of your child?” Frigga asks. Knowing that her grandchild is about to be born a bastard makes her heart ache. Illegitimate royal children are not afforded the same protections as legitimate children in Asgard. Loki turns his ruby eyes to gaze upon Thor, who is looking very guilty. Thor and Frigga’s eyes meet and horror overcomes her features.

                “No….You didn’t. Tell me the two of you did not make love as brothers.” She almost whispers in disbelief.

                “No, mother, we didn’t.” Loki quips. “Thor held me down against my will and took his pleasure on me….as his brother. Then he sucked my cock as an apology. THEN we made love. By then we were total strangers to one another.”

                Frigga’s mouth hangs agape as she looks back at Thor for confirmation, whose guilty eyes confirm his statement. Frigga closes the distance between herself and Thor and slaps him in the face hard. Everyone gasps in horror.

                “Did Loki just accuse Thor of raping him?” Steve asks Tony over his shoulder. Tony nods. Everyone looks at Thor with new eyes. Frigga steps back and narrows her eyes at her two sons. The shadows in the room seem to collect around her and bend the light and air. A menacing crackle blooms in the air around her and there is no doubt to be found about her rage.

                “Thor, I am going to call on Heimdall to fetch the Temple Priest to come to Midgard and make ready for a hand fastening ceremony, in which the two of you WILL take part. Do I make myself clear?”

                “Mother No!” Loki cries.

                “Loki you must do this for the sake of your child if not yourself. Your child will be offered no protections unless it is legitimate. You know the people of Asgard would never recognize it otherwise, especially since it is you that is the mother. My grandchild will not be born a bastard! It will be the next heir, so help me Valhalla or I will make the both of you pay.” Frigga seethes. Loki is shocked. His mother has always been a formidable presence in his life. Loving and gentle yes, but he has always feared her wrath. She is in many ways, more frightening than the Allfather when angered. Loki looks over at Thor, who seems…well…not very upset about this proposed arrangement. Is that asshole smiling?

                “So be it.” Loki chokes out through clenched teeth. Another contraction is hitting him. Frigga walks out of the room to find the balcony and call out to Heimdall. The others all stare at Thor and Loki, taking in the new information.

                “So a hand fastening ceremony…that’s ah…a wedding right? Clint asks.

                “Yes.” Thor says.

                “So you are about to marry your brother?” Steve asks.

                “He’s not my brother.” Loki and Thor answer in unison. They look at each other and a small smile glances over the pair’s lips. Frigga re-enters the room after a couple of minutes and surveys the room.

                “I will need witnesses, but as soon as the ceremony is over I want everyone out. Thor you will of course remain.”

                “Ma’am, my name is Bruce and I have medical training. If you wish I can stay behind and assist with the birthing. I understand what all these instruments are and what they do. And I know where all of our supplies are located.”

                “Thank you Mr. Bruce, your aid will be most helpful.” Frigga says politely. After several minutes goes by another beam of light brings down The Temple Priest, Lady Eir and another one of the healers. Tony escorts them into the room. All three stare at Loki in open mouthed shock. Loki is a Jotunn?! Loki is pregnant AND giving birth?!

                “Your Eminence Thor and Loki are to be married immediately. The witnesses are gathered. As you can see time is of the essence so get straight to the vows.” Frigga instructs.

                “But my Queen….” The priest sputters, “Thor and Loki are…”

                “Having a baby together. Loki is giving birth to the next heir. You WILL hand fasten them. Do you understand?” Frigga looks the man squarely in the eyes so that he knows this is a command.

                “Yes My Queen.” He gestures to Thor to stand next to Loki and take one of his hands. The priest pulls out a ribbon and wraps it around their wrists. He begins speaking words which are not in English. Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce look on as Thor and Loki speak words to each other that they can’t understand. As Thor speaks the words it becomes obvious to everyone that, whatever he is saying, he means them. He is looking at Loki purposefully and meaningfully. There is a happiness in his eyes that he cannot hide.

                When Loki speaks the words it is through clenched teeth. He is having a contraction and the pain is obvious. However, in Loki’s eyes there is fear, resentment, and reservation. He speaks the words, and one word in particular, Loki seems to balk at. Steve turns to Tony.

                “I wonder if that was the Asgardian word for obey?” Steve mutters under his breath.

                “Mmmm.” Tony nods. He suspects so also.

                When the words are finished the ribbon around their wrists begins to glow and then disappear into their skin. Thor leans in and kisses Loki and everyone gasps at the sight.

                “I love you. I promise you we will figure this out.” Thor says to Loki most seriously.

                “Okay guys, time to go, I need the room.” Bruce says.

                “Drinks in the living room. I know I need one.” Tony says.

                The Avengers file out of the room, along with the temple priest. Tony heads for the bar and starts pouring drinks. He hands one to the priest.

                “Here you go Padre. You look like you could use one of these.” Tony says.

                “Thank you.” The priest says quietly. These Midgardian people are strange creatures. Their dress is strange. Their architecture is strange, but their liquor is delicious!

                “So I guess Thor will be going home soon. I mean, he finally found Loki…and married him… and they are having a baby in the next room.” Clint says.

                “I have a feeling they aren’t going to leave just yet.” Natasha says.

                “Why wouldn’t they. They have every reason to go home. Loki has to face judgment for his crimes.” Steve says.

                “Exactly. Do you really think Loki is going to allow himself to be tossed into a prison cell and be torn from his baby? Do you think Thor would allow that? We all saw the way Thor was looking at Loki in there. The man is in love.” Natasha says.  

                “What are you suggesting? That they stay here and raise Rosemary’s baby?” Tony inquires.

                “Thor isn’t going to be in a rush to take Loki back to Asgard and have his new little family torn apart. In any case, I don’t think Loki will be in any shape to ride the rainbow wave for at least a few days. We should probably get some basic baby supplies.” Clint says.

                “I’ll call Pepper.” Tony says.

                In the birthing room, Lady Eir and her assistant guide Loki through the contractions. Lady Eir has only read about Frost Giant births but she doesn’t let on that she feels nervous or insecure about herself. It would upset the mother. That male human seems surprisingly calm about all this. These strange devices and the noises they make are apparently telling him things are going well. Humans are so strange.  Loki has been at it for a few hours now and the hole in his stomach is fully dilated. He feels the need to push.

                “I think I can see the head.” Bruce says.

                “Breathe Loki breathe.” Thor says as he rubs Loki’s back. Loki is in his birthing position on all fours huffing and puffing.

                “AHHHHHHHHHH!” Loki screams as a child slips from his gut in one fluid movement. It lands on the towels beneath Loki and squeals loudly. Lady Eir swoops in quickly to clean and check the child.

                “It’s a girl.” She says. Her skin is pink, her eyes are blue, and her hair is jet black. Lady Eir wraps the baby in a lush soft towel before handing the child off to her father. Thor beams as he looks down upon his daughter.

                “You are a most gracious and unexpected gift this day my child. I will love you more than all the stars in the heavens. Frigga reaches out to stroke the child’s little scalp with her palm. She holds back tears of joy as she looks down upon her granddaughter.

                Loki finishes pushing out the afterbirth. The other healer removes the mess of towels and goo and beneath him and Loki lies back on his back and finally rests. His stomach looks strange. The hole that was his belly button is stretched out and puckered. His stomach looks flatter than it has in months, but it also looks like a deflated balloon. Loki wonders if he will ever get his old stomach back.

                “Hand me my daughter.” Loki says with his arms outstretched. He cannot conceal the fear in his voice. Now would be the moment that they would snatch her from him. Thor walks over and places the child in its mother’s arms. Loki breathes a sigh of relief when he has her. He will never part with her. Immediately Loki looks around for a means of escape. He is too drained to simply disappear and he doesn’t have the strength to run right now. Thor and Frigga pick up on Loki’s anxiety.

                “Loki my son, do not fear. We are not taking you back to Asgard right now.” Frigga says soothingly.

                “But you will take me back.” Loki says.

                “You are too weak to travel by Bifrost and the child is too fragile. It will be several days before that will be possible for either of you. I will talk to your father about all of this. Loki, is there anything you can tell me on your behalf to sway your father?”

                “Yes! Tell him I’m sorry for all of it! I won’t be a problem! I paid for my crimes. I compensated everyone and healed lots of people. I paid for it three times over like he would want me to do! Please don’t take my baby from me.” Loki’s desperate plea turns into a tearful sob. He is so afraid.

                “I am going to return to Asgard now with the healers and the priest and give your father a full report.” Frigga says.

                “Should I come with you mother? Maybe my words will sway him to give Loki leniency.” Thor says.

                “You let me worry about your father. The two of you have bigger problems to solve.” Frigga says.


	6. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Loki feels, Thor feels, and Frigga feels.

               “Don’t touch me.” Loki says sleepily to Thor. Thor is carrying Loki bridal style down the hall from the medical bay to his room, well _their_ room now. Bruce follows close behind carrying their daughter. A laundry basket was acquired and filled with blankets to create a make shift bassinet. Tomorrow Thor will take Loki out to get actual baby items for their child. Though Thor tried to be gentle while carrying Loki, he still managed to wake him. Loki is fully alert by the time Thor lays him down on the bed.

                Loki wants to think about fleeing but is too exhausted. Child birth took a lot out of him and he just doesn’t have any fight in him at the moment. Once Bruce has helped them settle in, he takes his leave. The new couple have much to discuss.

                Thor takes up the other half of the bed and lies on his side facing Loki. Loki turns on his side and faces him. Thor has a big grin on his face as he looks upon his new husband and mother of his child. A section of Loki’s long hair has gone astray. Thor reaches out to tuck it behind Loki’s ear.

                “I said don’t touch me.” Loki says flatly. That wiped the smile off the big oaf’s face.

                “We should probably talk you and I.” Thor says.

                “Yes, well, for starters you do realize that by marrying me you have agreed to a lifetime of celibacy. Because if you think I’m fucking you again you are crazier than a shit house rat.” Loki’s words are like a dagger in Thor’s heart. 

                “Forgive me Loki. Please, I beg you. Do not start our marriage this way.” Thor entreats him.

                “Our marriage! You planned this all along didn’t you! And people think I am the devious one. Tell me Thor. Did you use a fertility charm or was it sheer dumb luck?” Loki is on his feet on the other side of the bed. Thor is standing as well. The width of the bed feels like an ocean between them.

                “I didn’t know Loki. Why didn’t you tell me?” Thor asks.

                “So you could capture me and toss me into a cell and take my daughter from me when she was born! Oh no Thor! This wasn’t what I hoped for but so far I’m at least not behind bars. I’m just married to my rapist brother.” Loki whisper yells. The baby is sleeping.

                “You told me not to call you brother anymore! I asked you, after the first round, I asked your permission and you said YES! You cannot tell me some part of you doesn’t want this too!” Thor accuses him.

                “As if that excuses the humiliation and pain you inflicted upon me! You held me up against a wall, ripped my clothes off, and fucked me senseless. Asking for my permission after was a moot point when all you had to do was hold me down again.”

                “And what of the pain you have inflicted upon ME! You’ve tried to KILL me more than once! And when you failed at that you succeeded in maiming me and driving me mad! What was I to do Loki? Every man has his breaking point, and I have loved you for so long…” Thor plops down on the bed with his back to Loki. Thor tries to stifle his sobs. Over a thousand years of pent up longing had driven Thor to do the unspeakable. Thor had truly only intended to apprehend his brother that day so that he might face justice. But when Thor had him in his grasp the realization dawned on him that he would never be with Loki the way that he wanted. He would never be able to share with Loki all the love that was in his heart. Loki would either rot in prison or lose his head on the executioner’s block. Thor’s love would go unrequited. That’s when Thor lost his sanity and ripped Loki’s clothes off.

                “And just how long have you felt this way about me?” Loki asks but he is afraid of the answer.

                “All our lives I think. Since adolescence to be sure.  I remember desiring you at an early age. I was confused by it at first. I understood what it was the first time I lay with a girl. She was one of my chamber maids. She had long black hair and green eyes like you.” Thor confesses. Loki remembers that chamber maid. Her name was Rowenna or Rowen or something. Loki opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by the mewling sounds of his child in the basket. She’s hungry.

                Her first little cries come out and Loki feels an immediate wetness on his chest. The t-shirt he’d been given is soaked through now. Loki sees himself in the mirror and is horrified by this appearance. Besides looking haggard from pushing another person out of his body, he now possesses what could easily be described as an ample bosom. Tony would call it a nice rack. His pert perky nipples are hard and leaking. Combine that with his long hair and delicate facial features, Loki might as well putt on a dress right now. Ugh! First thing in the morning he is cutting his hair.

                Loki quickly discards the shirt, going full frontal on Thor. He doesn’t care. Let him stare at what he can’t have. Loki bends over and gently lifts his little girl up and cradles her to feed. She latches on quickly and starts suckling in earnest. Loki sits back down on the bed and leans against the headboard. He looks down at his child who is looking back up at him with her eyes wide open. Her tiny fingers wind themselves around a lock of Loki’s hair. The slight tugging on his scalp sends little electric pulses of contentment throughout Loki’s body. Combined with the sensation of feeding his child from his breast, Loki feels a deep and abiding joy he has never known before. Okay, maybe he won’t cut his hair tomorrow.

_________________________

                “Mckayla?”

                “Rebecca.”

                “Sara.”

                “I like Lori.”

                “Her name is Aroha.” Loki says with finality. Everyone stands back up from being bent over the bassinet.

                “Aroha is very pretty. What does it mean?” Natasha asks.

                “Love.” Thor says with a big grin. Thor looks so damn happy that his face is about to split. Loki looks more….weary. He comes out the bathroom where he was getting dressed and walks over to the bassinet to pick up his daughter. Something about having his child surrounded by his enemies makes him nervous. Go figure. They might be Thor’s friends, but the archer has plenty of reasons to seek revenge. The red head too. All of them really. Loki does not feel safe here. He would leave, if he had anywhere else to go. Loki could make it alone if he had to, but Thor is here and his child needs Thor in her life. Loki doesn’t want to run anymore. He’s too damn tired.

                They’d spent the day yesterday shopping for baby items and fighting over names. Aroha was actually one of Loki’s suggestions. Thor said yes immediately. They didn’t talk much about the future though. Both of them are still in the dark as to what their mother has managed to accomplish on their behalf in Asgard. Waiting for news is excruciating. Loki settles down on the bed for another feeding. The others take the hint and give Loki his privacy. Thor leaves as well. He needs some air and time to think.

                Thor goes into the kitchen to get some coffee. Steve and Natasha join him. They look at each other and then at Thor. Thor knows that his friends have questions about his conduct. About….well…everything.

                “So we’ve all been meaning to ask, if what Loki said was true?” Steve asks.

                “What happened Thor?” Natasha interrogates.

                “It was after the spider attack. I’d been bitten and was in a lot of pain. I was furious. I’d spied Loki hiding in his perch. He didn’t know that I had spotted him. I followed him home to apprehend him….and I….I…..”Thor can’t finish the sentence. He’s choking on his tears.

                “Thor how long have you been in love with Loki?” Steve asks.

                “My whole life. I have never told him how I felt and never acted on my desires before.” Thor continues to spill his thoughts, feelings, memories, and desires about Loki. When Thor gets to the part about Tony and Steve interrupting his and Loki’s meeting upon the rock; Steve winces. The whole invasion might have been averted if they had not interrupted them. Thor would have confessed his feelings and Loki might have gone for it.

                “Do you think Loki reciprocates your feelings?” Natasha asks.

                “I think he does, on some level, yes. But he is angry with me. It is ironic that the very act that set all this in motion, that caused us to marry, is the same act that puts more distance between me and Loki than ever. We sleep in the same marriage bed and yet the gulf between us is like a canyon. I don’t know how to close the distance.” Thor says sounding defeated.

                “Might I make a suggestion?” Steve says. Thor looks at him pensively.

                “Take him out on a date. He might want to change his appearance though. If people saw the two of you in public together, like THAT, it might cause a bit of an outcry. We’ll babysit.” Steve finishes. Nat looks at him with a bit of surprise. She thought he’d be the last person to encourage the couple in this way.

                “I think it will be a while yet before Loki will be comfortable leaving our child behind with anyone. Especially any of you.” Thor says.

                “You are right on that point. We all need to sit down as a group and clear the air. The tension in the house is palpable.” Nat says. Just then rainbow light envelopes the balcony. Jarvis alerts everyone and they all emerge from different parts of the floor to gather. Loki has fear in his eyes as he cradles his child. It is Frigga. Loki relaxes only slightly at the sight of her. Her face is like stone and she has clearly been crying.

                “Mother. What news from our father.” Thor says.

                “Your punishment is as follows….” Frigga chokes out. “Loki your efforts to repay your debts for your crimes have been noted. To prove that you are truly penitent you are here by banished to Midgard for the next 100 years and will continue serving the people as you have the last several months.” She finishes.

                “Your punishment Thor, for the crime of incest upon your own brother is to join him in banishment and look after Loki. Loki at no time are you allowed to block Heimdall’s gaze. Should you ever do so again, your father will send down soldiers to collect you and kill you immediately.” Frigga looks down at her shoes.

                “My punishment for interfering is that I will not be allowed to visit either of you. I was right to force the two of you to marry.” Frigga is openly sobbing now. “If I had not forced you to marry with the temple priest present in front of Asgardian witnesses your father would have sent soldiers here to collect up the baby and kill it. He says it is an abomination, a product of incest. Now that she is in line for the throne he cannot touch her.” Frigga collapses into Thor’s embrace, sobbing loudly into his shoulder.

                Thor and Loki look at each other and then their daughter. They are more grateful than ever for their mother, who is sacrificing so much on their behalf. They will not see her again for 100 years, but when they do they will all be alive.


	7. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes nice.

                Loki sits awkwardly on the couch as he looks around the room. He would rather be in a prison cell than here right now. He does not want to do this. Everyone is here. Except the baby of course. She’s sleeping in their room. Spending the next 100 years on Midgard means making nice with these people and….apologizing to them. Ugh! Even Agent Coulson is here. Loki thought he killed him. Luckily Loki had planned ahead for this moment. He figured if it ever got to this point it would be handy to have gifts to give out to win them over. Loki looks at Fury. Yeah, he’s pretty sure he’s not going to win him over. He’s not going to try either.

                “Your gold does not replace the people you killed, nor do the healing potions that have saved the living. If it were up to me, I’d toss you back into that prison cell.” Fury says. “As it happens those healing spells of yours saved the lives of some very powerful people. Two of them were senators, but I suspect you knew that at the time. If you are to remain here on Earth for the next 100 years you will spend it healing the sick and dying. In exchange for these services we will forgo tossing you into a deep dark pit.” Fury says.

                “I do not mind providing those services, however, there are limits to what I can do. That healing potion for example, it contains ingredients that are not all found here on Midgard, and I am running out of my supply. My incantations are limited in what they can do. I can stabilize a dying person and close open wounds. Diseases are another matter. The healing potion is needed for those and the more complicated cases, like the conjoined twins I separated.”

                “Also, my superiors are wanting to know where the gold came from. As far as we know you had no contact with Asgard, which means you had a supply here on Earth. So who did you steal it from?” Fury asks. Everyone shifts uncomfortably. Fury notices.

                “Mr. Fury, on this I must interject. Loki is not allowed to answer that question, on orders from our father. He did not steal it, and the origins of the gold is a state secret which Asgard will not divulge.” Thor states firmly. Fury balks. He did not expect that answer.

                “Very well. We will be watching the both of you closely. If at any time we think Loki poses a threat to the population we will not hesitate to round you up and put you in prison. Do I make myself clear?” Fury says as he glares at Loki.

                “Crystal.” Loki spits out through clenched teeth.

                “I think it’s time we discussed living arrangements.” Tony interrupts.

                “Ah yes Anthony we have been meaning to discuss this with you as well. We both know that our presence here is unwelcome. Loki and I have decided it would be best if we found separate accommodations outside of the tower.”

                “Actually Thor the group…we have been talking… and I was going to offer up your own floor. I’ve been meaning to renovate the two floors below this one anyway. This is the home base for the Avengers and having everyone shacked up on the same floor has been…well…it’s getting crowded.”

                “You are truly alright with Loki staying in your home?” Thor asks.

                “I threw you out a window and tried to kill you.” Loki says with a look on his face.

                “Yeah well, it’s not because we all have warm fuzzy feelings for you. We love your kid by the way. She’s adorable. Having you here means we can keep a closer eye on you. Jarvis is here and can monitor you constantly. Which makes the powers that be happy also.” Tony gestures to Fury, who nods in agreement.

                “Besides Thor, you are our team mate and we don’t want you to feel like we are kicking you out.” Tony finishes.

                “Thank you my friends. Your gesture is much appreciated.” Thor turns to Loki and gives him a meaningful look.

                “I wish to make a gesture as well. I have wronged each of you. Some more than others.” Loki looks at Agent Coulson and Clint on this. Loki stands and walks over to the bar counter. He makes a series of movements with his hands and several items appear. The first item is a silver arrow with a gnarly looking tip. Loki presents it to Clint.

                “This arrow will hit its target straight and true and once it has, it will disappear and return to you so that you may use it again on your next target. It is the endless arrow.” Clint takes the arrow and inspects it. A tiny smirk plays across his lips for a moment before Clint hides it again.

                “Thanks.” He says. Loki walks back to the bar and uncorks a small red bottle and pulls out a shot glass. He fills the shot glass and grabs a small waste basket then walks over to Tony.

                “How old are you?” Loki asks him.

                “51.” Tony says.

                “Drink this down. Think of it as the fountain of youth. It will take off about 15 years.” Loki says.

                “What’s the waste basket for?” Tony eyes him wearily.

                “You’ve pickled your liver over the years. Those toxins have to go somewhere.” Loki says. Steve takes the shot from him.

                “Down the hatch.” He says with a smile and gulps down the red liquid in one swallow. Immediately Tony looks younger, more refreshed. His grey hair is replaced by a chestnut brown and he looks invigorated.

                “Holy shit! I feel great! I feel like a teenager. My joints don’t hurt anymore. I feel…..Ah Shit! Blaah…..” Tony buries his head into the waste basket before hauling ass to the bathroom.

                “He might be in there for a while.” Loki says. He turns back to the bar. He pulls out two ski masks and walks over to Natasha and Fury.

                “Put these on.” He says with a smirk. Fury looks at Natasha.

                “You first.” He says. Natasha regards the garment for a moment then puts it on. The mask disappears and her face transforms. She is now a blonde with green eyes and a hawkish nose. Fury puts his on. His facial features change also and he appears to have two working eyes.

                “Tools for your particular skill sets.” Loki says. Natasha sees how Fury’s face has transformed. Both run over to the hallway mirror to look at themselves.

                “This is great!” Natasha exclaims. “Thank you.” She says. Fury doesn’t thank Loki. Loki turns to Bruce.

                “I have written a special incantation for you to bewitch your clothing, so that the next time you transform you do not find yourself naked in public. When it is convenient, take me to your closet and I will bless the items you select.” Loki says.

                “That’s great. Thank you.” Bruce says. Loki looks at the Captain and walks back to the bar. He moves his hands again and this time a giant beer keg appears.

                “What is that?” Steve asks.

                “Captain it is my understanding that you are incapable of becoming inebriated. Is that  correct?”

                “Yes…” Steve says with hesitation.

                “Think of this as concentrated alcohol. You will find it tastes very similar to your Midgardian Rum. It is to be drunk in shots. I must warn you not to allow anyone other than yourself to drink from this container as the contents would be poisonous to a regular human.” Loki says with a smug look on his face. He had given the others tools to enhance the skills of their trade. Loki decided that what the Captain needed was the ability to have a good time.  

                “Uh…Thank you.” Steve says wistfully. Contrary to popular belief Steve has no moral qualms with imbibing alcohol, there’s just no point in him doing so since he is no longer capable of becoming intoxicated. Steve is actually looking forward to a nice warm feel good buzz.

                Loki turns and looks at Agent Coulson. Loki had not made him anything special since he didn’t know the man still lives. So Loki pulls out the one thing of value left in his little magic pocket of items. He pulls out a purple bottle of healing potion.

                “This is healing potion. 1 drop will heal a cut, 3 will heal a bullet wound, and 5 drops will cure extensive damage or disease. Use it sparingly and judiciously, for it is the last of my reserve of this particular potion.” Loki says as he hands him the bottle.

                “Thank you.” Phil says. Loki turns and sits back down on the couch. A loud flush is heard from a nearby bathroom and Tony emerges looking much better. Tony spies the beer keg on the bar and smiles.

                “Hey! Now that’s what I am talking about! Let’s get this party started!” Tony announces and makes a bee line for the keg.

                “NOOOO!” Everyone shouts at him in unison.

____________________

 

                Tony decided that since he felt like a teenager again he should party like one. He called out for catering and a bit of a party is in swing. There is one hell of a spread and everyone is relaxed. Loki is sitting quietly on the couch with his child as Pepper looks on and gushes over her. Pepper is grateful for any excuse to get away from Tony. He is feeling very spry tonight and has been very hands-y with her person. She doesn’t mind when they are alone, but Tony looks like he wants to hump her until his dick falls off.

                “Loki is Tony’s behavior a side effect of the potion?” Pepper asks.

                “Unfortunately yes, it should subside after a few days, but until then the man is going to be as randy as a sailor on shore leave.” Loki says. Pepper frowns. The baby begins to cry and Loki immediately starts lactating. Loki had wrapped his chest with bandaging to flatten his chest and make his breasts less visible, but now it is hindering his ability to feed his child.

                “Lady Pepper, I am in need of your advice as a woman.” Loki turns to her.

                “Oh? What about?”

                “I am getting acquainted with the more feminine parts of my anatomy in a very short period of time. My breasts give me a very un-masculine appearance and they constantly leak. Do you have any suggestions as to what I might do?”

                “Well I know you would benefit from a nursing bra and nursing pads to soak up leaks but it sounds like you are trying to get away from looking like a woman.” Pepper says. Loki frowns. He knows what he has to do, he just hates the reasons for doing it. He needs to take on his seidr form. Loki has a female version of himself that he often uses to channel his seidr for spell casting and potion making. He also knows that walking around the city in his own face is impractical and unwise. Casting an illusion is one thing, but Loki needs to actually shape shift into a woman. He could then wear the proper attire for breastfeeding and clothing that fits without looking like some strange gender confused creature.

                Loki decides right then and there to do it. With a heavy sigh he looks within to tap that familiar line of magic and pulls. Given Loki’s current appearance the changes are subtle yet noticeable. His facial features soften slightly, his hips widen and round out, and his Adam’s apple disappears. The most noticeable change of course happens between his legs. Pepper gasps and then everyone turns to look at her, and then Loki.

                Even though no one says anything the looks he gets makes Loki respond to the group.

                “Oh shut up! I’m just being practical. Loki then whips out his (her) breast and feeds her child. Thor looks at Loki and feels his lust bubble up to the surface. Thor loves Loki no matter his appearance. Male or female he does not care. But Thor has never seen this version of Loki before. Loki always practiced his seidr away from prying eyes. Loki’s perfectly shaped breasts are engorged with milk. She has rosy pouty lips and wide rounded hips which probably form into a perfectly shaped rear. Thor leers at Loki openly.

                “What are you looking at?” Loki sneers at Thor. Everyone looks at Thor and notices the bulge forming in his trousers.

                “I…uh…I’m just…I have…to go.” Thor turns beet red and stalks away, shielding his neither regions from view with his hands. The bedroom door slams shut as a rain storm forms outside. The storm is small and centrally located over Stark Tower. The thunder outside is loud and almost masks the moaning coming from Thor’s bedroom. Almost.

                Tony leans in to Clint’s ear. “$50 says Loki lets Thor bang him before the month is out.”

                “No fucking way man! Loki wouldn’t let Thor fuck him with a 10ft dick. You’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly gee, should I put smut in the next chapter or should I make you all suffer?


	8. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wind up.....

                Loki pulls the shower curtain back and reaches out for a towel. Oops! She forgot to grab one before getting in. Aroha gurgles in her arms. They both just had a nice relaxing shower together. “Thor! Can you bring me a towel? I forgot to grab one.” She shouts. She hears shuffling and then Thor walks in. Thor looks upon his wife (husband?) and slowly stretches out his arm to hand her the towel, never taking his eyes off of her. The water is cascading down her long locks forming little streams of water that are dripping off her body. Her brilliant green eyes practically glow and she has a mischievous smile on her face. Uh-oh.

                “Your cock is going to be rubbed raw if you keep masturbating you know. I know what you do in here when the water is turned on and you’re alone. Everyone does. It thunders loudly outside every time.” Loki says cruelly. He is loving the effect he is having on Thor. Everyday Loki finds new ways to torture his husband. Thor turns bright red and then walks away. Loki dries herself and the baby off and then walks into the bedroom naked again and dresses the baby and then herself. Being naked in front of Thor is just too much fun.

                Thor strips down to his boxers and grabs another towel before going into the bathroom to shower himself. Loki is pretty sure Thor had a shower last night before going to bed. Loki smiles at the sound of a thunderclap.

                When Thor emerges from the bathroom he has his towel wrapped around his waist, hiding his modesty. Loki is sitting on the bed breastfeeding when he comes out. The steam coming from the bathroom seems to collect on his skin. His dark blonde wet locks cling to his neck as little water droplets drip off his massive muscular chest. Thor reaches down to pick something up and his large biceps flex from the movement. Loki feels throbbing between her legs. Thor avoids looking in Loki’s direction as he dresses, and fails to notice the desire burning in her eyes.

                Having finished preparing for the day ahead of them, they both walk out of the bedroom and greet the others in the kitchen. Tony is brewing up a pot of coffee when the couple walks in.

                “Hey there was packaged delivered on my balcony for you two this morning.” Tony says as he sips down a steaming cup. Thor and Loki looked concerned and confused by this.

                “What kind of package?” Thor inquires.

                “A box. I hope you don’t get mad at me for peaking. It looks kind of like a spice rack or something. Are one of you taking up cooking lessons?” Tony asks wriggling his eyebrows at Loki.  Spice rack? Mother!

                “It’s for me!” Loki exclaims with a broad smile on his face. “They are ingredients for potion making. Trust mother to find a way to assist us even when we don’t ask for help.” Loki beams as he pulls the box in front of him and opens the lid. Everything he needs to make healing potion is inside, along with a few other rare ingredients for “other things”.

                “There’s enough here for me to make another 10 vials of potion. Thor, take Aroha, I can whip out a batch in just an hour, and then we can visit one of the hospitals after we take the baby to the park.”

                “Well, looks like your day is spoken for.” Tony quips. The other Avengers poke their heads in and out of the kitchen peering over Loki’s shoulder as he cooks up his brew. The sight of Loki standing at the stove in a dress cooking something looks so damn normal. It’s weird. With a wave of her hand 10 empty bottles appear on the kitchen counter along with a small funnel. When Loki is done corking the last one she waves her hand and stashes them all away. Beats the hell out of carrying around a purse, or a diaper bag.

                “Let’s go.” Loki says lightly as she plucks her child out of her father’s arms. Loki pulls out a body wrap and secures her child against her chest. Now she is hands free and her baby can listen to her heart beat as she sleeps.

                Thor and Loki head over to Grand Central Park for a walk. Loki was getting cabin fever after being cooped up in the tower for several days. They walk next to each other and Thor feels a burning desire to reach out and hold Loki’s hand. He decides to take the risk. Loki immediately pulls his hand away.

                “Really Thor? What did you expect?” Loki says as he rolls his eyes.

                “I wish I knew how to please you.” Thor says quietly. Loki stops and looks at him then. Loki thinks to say something cruel but the words die on her tongue.

                “I don’t know what the hell I was thinking when I agreed to fuck you that second time around. I never thought of you in that way before. I don’t know why I acted the way I did. Fear to be sure but, I think you would have stopped that time if I had said no. I will give you that much credit.”  

                “Is there nothing I can do to earn your forgiveness?” Thor asks.

                “It is as you said, I’ve tried killing you more than once and maimed you on several occasions. I think we are even.” Loki says quietly. She takes in her surroundings as they follow the path through the park. Loki is stuck by the realization that she hasn’t done something this ordinary is a very long time. Enjoying the beauty of a warm spring day feels like an alien activity.

                “Loki, you know my feelings about you now. I wish to know yours about me. Are you capable of seeing me as anything other than your big older brother? Will you ever see me as your husband?”

                Loki stops again and looks up at Thor. “I don’t know Thor. I just don’t know.” Loki stares into Thor’s eyes and a quiet moment passes that feels fearful, awkward, and full of trepidation.

                “May I court you then?” Thor asks. Loki bites her bottom lip in pensive thought. She presses her lips firmly together and nods before taking Thor’s hand. Thor lets go of a breath he was holding and leans in to kiss Loki’s hair as they proceed down the path, heading towards the hospital.

                Tony puts a call in to his favorite flower company. It’s the one he likes to use whenever he wants to put the moves on Pepper, or kiss her ass for screwing up. He calls them a lot. They are on speed dial. This time, however, he is calling on Thor’s behalf. Thor has screwed up royally and needs to put the moves on Loki. It’s for the good of humanity, Tony tells himself. If Loki is happy then he won’t do anything to harm the human race. A sexless marriage all but guarantees that the God of Mischief will eventually lose his shit and set the Earth on fire. Yeah, helping Thor get laid is definitely in humanity’s best interests. Plus Tony will win $50. Clint’s $50. Bwhahahahaha!

                It is late evening before the couple returns to the tower. When they get off the elevator and walk into the living room they see everyone gathered there watching the television.

                “Hey you guys are on the news!” Clint yells.

                “What?” Loki and Thor ask.

                “Yeah some paparazzi spotted you two in the park and followed you all day. He got footage of damn near everything. Everyone wants to know who the lady with the baby is.” Natasha says.

                “My PR guy has been swamped the last three hours with phone calls about you two. How do you guys want to handle this?” Tony asks. “I might recommend leaving out the part where your wife is actually your brother.”

                “Oh do shut up!” Loki snarls. Tony starts imitating the melody of dueling banjos with his lips. Loki is sure it is some sort of insult, but the reference is not lost on the others. Clint chuckles.

                “We will discuss this in the morning. Loki and I are tired and have had a long day. We shall retire.”

                “Wait! Don’t go to sleep just yet. I got you two something.” Tony runs over to the bar and pulls out a box hidden behind it. It is gift wrapped. Loki looks at it with distrust but takes it none the less and opens the present. When the box opens, Loki pulls out the strangest contraption he has ever seen.

                “What…Is this?” She says.

                “It’s a breast pump. You’ll feel like a dairy cow while you use it but it is actually rather handy. You can pump out the milk in advance and store it in these bottles, so that when feeding time comes someone else can feed the baby if you are not around, or sleeping, or doing other…things.” Tony wiggles his eyebrows at Loki for the second time that day. Loki looks at Tony like he’s fucking nuts.

                “Pepper and I are volunteering to watch the baby tonight. We just need you to filler’ up.”

                “Are you insane?” Loki asks.

                “No just self-serving and narcissistic. But I’m also a philanthropist, and you two kids need some time alone.”

                “Thank you Anthony, this is a most wonderful gift. We will take you up on your offer.” Thor beams.

                “No Thor…” Loki whispers his argument. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving Aroha with him. He’s a…”

                “It will be fine Loki, and it will afford me the opportunity to lavish attention on you without interruption.” Thor says in a begging tone. “Please…”

                “Uh, fine. Give me the damn thing. Can’t believe I’m doing this.” Loki mutters under her breath. She hands the baby over to Thor and pulls the wrap from off her body. Loki goes into the kitchen and spends the next 30 minutes filling up two bottles and placing them in the refrigerator.

                “Okay. Now that I’m done with that ridiculous task, what is the plan?” Loki looks over at Pepper who is now holding the baby. She’s got that I-want-babies look in her eyes.

                “I bought the two of you reservations at the most exclusive restaurant in town and a suite at The Plaza. It’ll fuel the fire and you might have more run-ins with the paparazzi tonight, but if you limit your exposure outside the restaurant and hotel you shouldn’t get mauled too badly. You two should hurry. Your reservation is in an hour.” Tony says.

                Thor and Loki head to their room. Usually women take longer to get ready, but this is Loki and with a snap of her fingers she’s in an evening gown and her hair and makeup is done. Thor is still stripping to get into the shower. Loki has opted for a green sparkly ensemble and dangly gold earrings.  Loki sits on the bed and waits. After about 15 minutes Thor emerges from the bathroom in full Asgardian regalia.

                “Really Thor? We are on Midgard and I would like to NOT attract every photographer from here to London. You’ve been here just as long as I.Don’t you have any other formal attire?”

                “No. And how is it that you have a dress ready to go in YOUR wardrobe?” Thor asks accusingly.

                “I spent months wearing other people’s faces Thor. I have the most extensive wardrobe you’ll ever see. I might have something that fits you, let me check.” Loki waves her hands and for a moment her head and shoulders disappear into an invisible pocket in space like she is picking through an old box of clothes. “Ah! Here we go. These should look nice on you. Put them on.” Loki hands Thor the suit.

                When he is done changing he looks spectacular, except for that damn hair. Loki gets the brush and a hair band and pulls it all back into a neat pony tail.

                “There. Much better. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, plot got in the way....


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Glorious Smut! Enjoy.

                Thor and Loki arrive at the restaurant and are immediately seated. Their table seems to be in the center of the room, easily viewed by everyone. And everyone is looking. They would have succeeded in blending in better if Thor had not insisted on carrying Mjolnir with him. Idiot. The waiter arrives to take their order and when he asks Thor what the lady would like, Thor answers with a “My Wife…”. The waiter’s eyebrows arch at this little bit of information.

                Loki sees this and knows that without a doubt they are being spied on by everyone in the room. Everyone is looking for any tiny bit of information that they can either sell to the media or share with their friends. Loki also notices that nearly every woman in the room is leering at Thor. Loki grins wickedly as a flame of jealousy that flares from god knows where makes her do something unexpected. She flirts with her husband.

                Loki leans forward ever so subtly so that her cleavage is more visible. Thor notices.

                “Are you having a good time?” Thor smiles.

                “I am.” Loki says. Loki sees the way Thor is looking at him and suddenly realizes something. “Thor? Are you more attracted to me as a man or as a woman?” Loki asks in genuine curiosity.

                “I’m just attracted to you. I would have you either way.” Thor says. If that answer came from anyone else, Loki would think it a carefully worded response. But Thor really means it.

                “Why? What is it you love so much about me?” Loki holds her breath now.

                “Your quiet way, your grace. You could wear any face and I would know it is you Loki. You move like a dancer. Your cunning wit and intelligence mesmerizes me. You are brilliant, and funny, and strong in all the ways I am not. You compliment me, balance me, and calm me in a way no other can. That is… when we aren’t at each other’s throats.” Thor blurts out this information like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

                Loki puts her hand on Thor’s knee. “Thor…” She leans in and Thor takes the hint. He kisses her lovingly and for a long time. Outside, the thunder rolls. People in the room are pointing and staring.

                “Dance with me?” Loki asks. Thor smiles and offers his hand to her. He leads her out onto the dance floor. Admittedly it is a bit awkward. Loki was taught as a man to lead on the dance floor, the same as Thor. They figure it out though, and before long they are making long sweeping movements around the room as a waltz plays in the background. They look regal, they look like royalty. They look like a Prince with his Princess, a fairytale. If people knew the half of it….

                They finish the set and go back to their table to eat their meal. When they leave the restaurant they are briefly hounded by the media before getting into their car. Loki and Thor settle in the back seat as the driver takes them to The Plaza. Thor attacks Loki’s mouth with a force and passion he’d been holding back while in public. He can’t wait to get to their room. He wants to make love. He wants to make a new memory. He wants to do all the things he didn’t do the first time around and give Loki the joy and ecstasy he deserves. Or she. He doesn’t care.

                The car arrives at the hotel and again they are bombarded. How in the hell did these people know where they were going? Thor and Loki dodge all the questions hurled their way. Questions like:

                Who is she? Is she your wife? When did you get married? Is she human? Is that your baby? Was it born before or after you married? Is it a boy or a girl? What’s your wife’s name? Are you still hunting for Loki? Do you forgive your brother? How should he be punished?

                Ah! Inside the building, finally. That was brutal. Thor and Loki are going to have to figure out how to address those people. A meeting with Tony’s PR guy tomorrow is most definitely in order. But tonight is for love. They check in at the desk. Loki notices how the staff smiles at them, like they are two beautiful rare creatures they have spotted in the wild. They are escorted up to their room and are left alone for the evening.

                When Thor and Loki enter their room they are blasted by the scent of flowers. The room is filled with them. Roses of every shade of pink and red fill the room. There are rose petals on the bed and champagne in ice next to it. Thor makes a mental note to gift Tony with a personal boon for this.

                Loki kicks off her heels. Thor tugs off his jacket. Loki pulls off Thor’s tie. Thor slips a finger under Loki’s dress strap and pushes it down her shoulder. Loki rips open Thor’s shirt. Thor yanks down Loki’s dress. Loki pulls Thor’s belt off. Thor picks up Loki and carries her to the bed. Thor kicks off his shoes and pulls down his pants. They are both in their underwear. They make out on the bed for several minutes. Thor removes Loki’s bra and pinches one of her nipples. It squirts milk. Thor smiles and leans his head down. He’s curious.

                “Ah!” Loki keens as Thor’s hot mouth envelopes her breast, rough and demanding. Thor plunges two fingers into her wet folds pumping in and out of her as he attacks her nipples. The taste of the milk, well it’s odd, but Thor doesn’t care. He’ll keep doing it so long as Loki keeps reacting like THAT! Thor stops and reaches down to pull down Loki’s panties. He tosses them onto the floor.

                “Open your legs my love, I wish to taste you.” Thor says eagerly. Loki nods, her whole body trembling. Thor moves to settle between her legs, with his face mere inches from her sex. Thor uses his fingers to part her petals as his tongue dips into her center. Loki yells from the intimate contact.

                “Gods! You taste like VALHALLA!” Thor buries his face in her cunt, devouring it.

                “Ah! Ah! Ah! Thor!” Loki’s back arches involuntarily. Thor continues licking and sucking her womanhood as her juices flow. The sounds Thor is making are obscene. Thunder is clapping loudly outside as hard rain pummels the window. Thor’s hands are on Loki’s hips, while Loki’s feet rest on Thor’s shoulder and back. Loki’s fingers are gripping the blanket as her orgasm builds to its apex.

                “Thor! Thor something’s happening! Thor! THOOOOOOOOR!” Loki’s pussy quivers uncontrollably as her hot fluids fill Thor’s mouth. Loki moans like a whore a Thor laps up her essence. Both collapse for a moment of rest. Thor looks up at Loki’s face.

                “Now turn into a man so I can suck you cock.” Thor says. Loki’s eyes go wide. Loki feels surprisingly shy about this, but complies. He hasn’t seen his own natural male form in days. His apprehension is understandable. Even in his male form he still has small milk filled breasts. It’s not a very manly appearance. Loki quickly forgets his shyness, however, when he feels Thor’s mouth on his body again.

                Thor starts by licking the base all the way up to the tip. Thor sucks him so sweetly and lovingly. He plants little kisses between his thighs and on his balls. He caresses them with a soft delicate touch one would not expect from such large rough hands. Loki comes for a second time and Thor swallows down all his seed, relishing the taste.

                “Loki, I want to make love to you now. Will you be okay? I am willing to do anything to make you comfortable.” Thor pleads. Loki flicks his wrist and a small bottle of oil appears.

                “Use this generously. You are a BIG boy.” Loki emphasizes.

                “What position would you like?” Thor asks. Loki considers this for a moment. He wants to face Thor, but is worried he might have a panic attack if he feels caged. He wants to see Thor’s face. Loki looks around the room and spots a full length free standing mirror.

                “Hang on.” Loki gets up and carries the mirror next to the bed and angles it so that Loki and Thor will be able to see themselves. Loki gets on all fours facing the mirror. Thor smiles and gets behind him. Thor likes this plan. The position is optimal for momentum and deep penetration, plus he will still be able to see Loki’s face.

                Thor coats two fingers with oil and gently slips them inside of him. Loki feels himself getting hard again. Thor scissors Loki’s opening to prepare him. Thor squirts more oil directly into Loki ass, plunging deep to coat him thoroughly. When Thor is satisfied with his handiwork, he squirts another generous amount of oil onto his cock and sets the bottle down. Loki is on pins and needles with anticipation. He is already panting.

                Thor places his tip at Loki’s entrance and gently pushes in. Loki gasps. He feels so full, so stretched. They make eye contact with each other in the mirror. The look Loki gives Thor is positively predatory. Thor feels like the heat of his gaze could set his skin on fire. The raw desire emanating from Thor makes Loki quiver everywhere. Thor finishes seating himself inside of Loki and starts rocking back and forth. The movements are deliberately slow at first. The grinding movements Thor is making are agonizing and intimate, like he is trying to memorize each and every sensation he feels. The slow drag of his cock inside him feels like the sweetest bliss.

                Thor pulls his cock almost all the way out, and then SLAM! Pulls out slowly again and then SLAM! Loki’s mouth hangs open in silent begging and Thor knows he is ready for his full power. Thor increases his tempo. Both men pant heavily.

                “So beautiful…”Thor sighs his compliment. “Sit up.” Thor urges. He pulls Loki up to a kneeling position so that Loki’s back is flush with Thor’s chest. Loki’s thighs are spread far apart and in this position, Loki can see Thor’s cock thrusting up inside of him in the mirror. Thor nuzzles his neck as he wraps one hand around his abdomen and the other around Loki’s cock.

                “Ah! Thor!” Loki cries out as Thor strokes and fucks him in tandem. Loki feels his climax building. The eye contact they are maintaining makes the experience utterly intense. Loki’s abdominal muscles twitch and as his cock spits out his seed all over Thor’s hand. Loki is screaming at the top of his lungs. Thor follows close behind, thrusting in deeply one last time before filling Loki with a creamy center. They kiss each other passionately.

                They lay down on the bed embracing each other in a tangle of hair and limbs. Normally the both of them would be up for another round, but sleep is just too tempting for the new parents. They haven’t slept through the entire night in days. Loki thinks about his life as he slowly drifts off to sleep. He is a mother now to a child he will love until the day he dies. He is married now, to last person he ever expected. He is happy, also unexpected. The next 100 years on Midgard suddenly feels like a reprieve, not a punishment. Loki doesn’t want this moment of perfection to end.

                The wind outside is howling as a large storm rips up the city. It is centered directly over The Plaza Hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Thor' bottled up lust for Loki comes out in a fit a rage and he fucks Loki's brains out. Then there's this apology sex, which Loki goes for. Oddly Loki kind of liked it and is not sure how he felt about it all.(Shamelessly Cheesy, I know). Loki realizes he's lonely and has no purpose and is stuck on Midgard alone with no friends and pestering his brother and the Avengers is his sole source of entertainment. Loki gets depressed when he figures out it is all pointless. Then he realizes he's pregnant.


End file.
